


Beneath the Sheets

by HighlyProblematic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyProblematic/pseuds/HighlyProblematic
Summary: Dipper is awoken by sounds he wasn´t supposed to hear...





	Beneath the Sheets

Being at a boarding school certainly had its benefits, like not having your parents around telling you what to do, no nosy twin-sister disregarding your privacy and no drunk great-unclesinging sea shanties at five in the morning. On the contrary, there was the bland food that on some days could very much be cardboard. Leaving behind your closest friends for awhole school year. Those lonely nights where homesickness overtook you and you wished for nothing more than the warmth of your own home. And, as of recently, having to share your tiny room with a devilishly handsome guy that made you question your sexuality.

Bill moved in two months ago, transferring from another boarding school, and since then, poor Dipper had been restless. One look at his tall, well-built new roommate´s striking features and he was hopelessly smitten. It was ridiculous, since he knew next to nothing about the boy and didn´t even have the courage to talk to him. Pines was a shy person by nature and Bill himself wasn´t exactly fond of social interaction either, he spent most of his time sitting on his bed and scribbling god knows what into the little notebooks that he kept in the drawer of his nightstand. But for some reason, that intrigued Dipper even more. It seemed like “being into the mysterious ones” was yet another thing that he and his sister had in common.

Needless to say, things were awkward. Pines could barely concentrate on his schoolwork when the other boy was in the room, he often caught himself staring at him and imagining what it would feel like to plant a kiss on those soft, pale lips or to be pushed against that lean body. Which is why he spent more and more time in the library, away from the distraction that was his roommate. And also why he was outside in the cold on a Friday night, walking around aimlessly, trying to clear his head. He´d been caught today, gazing at the other boy who was once again working on his notebooks. Dipper was so fixated on undressing him with his eyes that he didn´t even notice how Bill looked up from whatever he was working on and glared back at him. The second Dipper realized, he averted his eyes and pretended to be looking around the room, but it was too late. Bill had noticed. And there was a chance that wasn´t the first time he´d noticed, judging by his expression and the glint in his eyes. God, how embarassing. Pines wanted to smash his head against the nearest wall. He should have just rubbed one out in the shower instead of staring like a horny idiot. What would Bill think of him now? He probably hadn´t thought much of him to begin with, but still...

The blowing wind brought him back to reality and made him cover his nose with his scarf. He had been so busy worrying that he completely disregarded the fact that he was frozen to the bone and shivering like a leaf. No matter the circumstances, he had to go back to his room soon, lest he wanted to freeze to death, or worse, catch a cold before the exams. It was getting late as well and he didn´t like wandering about in the dark, either. So, with a heavy sigh, Dipper made his way back, hoping that Bill was already asleep.

                                                                                                                    ~

His prayers were answered. There was no light on as he entered his humble room and the usual sound of pen scribbling on paper was not to be heard. The boy snuck in and quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then tip-toed to his bed and dove under the blankets in only his boxers, not bothering with putting on his pajamas. His body welcomed the warmth and he soon relaxed, letting his mind rest and slip away into dreamland, despite the worries that still lingered in the back of it. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was the silhouette of Bill´s resting body on the other side of the room, faintly illuminated by moonlight.

                                                                                                                    ~

Dipper was awoken in the middle of the night, not knowing by what. He was a very light sleeper and it wasn´t unusual for him to be stirred from slumber by any kind of sound. He stared at the digital clock on his nightstand that read 3:00 until his eyelids grew heavy again, but was then startled by a gasp that came from the opposite side of the room. Confused, he lay there in silence, unsure if he´d imagined it. However, another, louder gasp soon followed, accompanied by labored breathing. Pines needed a few seconds to realize what was going on and immediately, a deep blush spread all across his face. This had to be a fucking joke. The boy saw Bill´s figure move in the dark. He could make out that his bedsheets were partly on the floor, exposing his body somewhat, as well as the movements that left little to one´s imagination on what exactly his handsome roommate could be doing. Wide-eyed, not daring to breathe, he listened intensely, all traces of sleep completely gone from his mind. The little “ahs” and “ohs” caressed his ears, caused his heartbeat to quicken, his thoughts to race and he barely noticed his own hand creeping downward and disappearing beneath his boxers.

Hell, he knew this was wrong, getting off to such a private moment of someone he barely even knew, he should just ignore it and wake up the next day like nothing had happened, but his awakened desire was stronger than whatever his conscience had to say to him at that moment. He could barely hold in a mewl that was about to escape his own mouth when he wrapped his cold fingers around his now erect length, silently breathing out through his nose instead. Bill, on the other hand, seemed to have no intentions of keeping his voice down, shamelessly moaning out in pleasure as if no one else was in the room. Dipper wondered who he could possibly be dreaming about. Who was the one responsible for those perfect little gasps and ever quickening breaths? Probably some pretty girl or handsome guy that Dipper couldn´t even dream to compare himself to.

And yet, how wonderful would it be if he were the object of his roommate´s fantasies. Just the thought sent his imagination into overdrive, the usual thoughts of being pinned down and ravished appeared before his inner eye, but now, with Bill´s heavenly voice ringing in his ears, they felt more real than ever. He closed his eyes. If only it were him making Bill feel this way. Him, crawling on all fours towards the other boy, between his legs. Massage that sturdy lenght until it was throbbing in his hand, covering it in thick, hot cum. Would Bill moan just like that? Call out his name? Would he praise him for doing a good job?

Scenario after scenario appeared in his head, making it feel light, sweat covered his body. He felt hot, those blankets were too hot, but he didn´t dare to move them, afraid of the noise their rustling would make. Instead he focused on his dick, movement of his hand becoming more messy and erratic just as Bill´s gasps.

 _“You´re so good”_ , he´d say. _“Making me feel so amazing. Such a good boy.”_

Dipper knew wouldn´t be able to last much longer. Those sounds brought him faster to his climax than any pornography he´d watched ever could. As he moved his thumb over the sensitive head of his lenght, smearing it with precum, was unable to hold in a soft moan himself, which he immediately regretted. For a few terrifying seconds, it got quiet, he thought that Bill might have heard him, that there would be a lot of explaining to do. But there wasn´t. Instead, the noises on the other side of the room intensified. Bill either couldn´t bring himself to be silent anymore or he just didn´t care. He swore under his breath, “fuck“s and “damnit“s escaping his lips along with the heavy breaths. Dipper could tell his roommate was close, a realization which made him return his attention back to his manhood after the initial shock, his other hand clasped firmly against his mouth as to not let out any unwanted noises this time. Despite almost being caught, he coulnd´t stop himself from resuming the lewd act, to ignore his trembling body begging for release.

„Fucking hell...“, the blonde on the other side of the room hissed.

„Mason, you pretty little whore!“

Dipper´s body reacted to the deep, raunchy voice calling out his name before his mind could even comprehend it. He came hard, hot cum soiling his boxers, mouth agape in a silent scream and back slightly arched. The boy´s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his vision went blank, intensity of the climax paralyzing him. After a short while that felt like forever, he somewhat came back to his senses, exhausted, yet satisfied, his body tingling in a way he´d never felt before. The room was silent once again, not a sound coming from his roommate anymore. Pines couldn´t even think about what had just happened. The excitement and pleasure had worn him aout completely, leaving him breathless and unable to form a coherent thought. One minute and he was out, leaving whatever there was to stress over about for the next day.

                                                                                                                             ~

He had to go. He could not be in this room anymore, not with Bill being there, innocently writing in his notebook while Dipper felt the shame eating him alive. Hell, he wasn´t even sure whether what had happened had been real or just another wet dream, but it didn´t matter. He was unable to even look in Bill´s direction without turning beet-red from shame and embarrasment. Dipper hastily put on a jacket, threw on his hat and was about to head out when the voice behind him stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Going out again?“

“Uhm, yeah. I´ll be gone all day, so you have the room for yourself.“

He chuckled in an awkward manner. God, why did he just say that? It sounded so fucking wrong now.

“Guess I do.“

This was the end of their conversation, it seemed. Dipper, relieved, went for the door again...

„By the way, you slept well?“

The poor boy almost stumbled and fell head-first against the wall.

“Y-yeah. Pretty well, yes. Why´d you ask?“

Bill, grinning mischievously, suddenly lowered his voice to an almost seductive tone:

“Just thought you were pretty loud for a sleeping person, _Mason_. Why don´t you stay and tell me what you were “dreaming” about?”

**Author's Note:**

> *Seinfeld Theme plays*
> 
> Yeah so this is a dumb lil thingie I wrote last night. I´ll be working on my main fic soon again I swear.


End file.
